A Dimensional Halloween
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: It's Halloween time and the Eclipse Twins are at it again. Check out their antics and their fun as the twins prepare to give the 'bang' in Halloween. (I own nothing but my OC's Sunrunner and Moonchaser, bummer huh? Check out my other stories for more on the twins!)


I gazed around the room, my eyes going from each soldier and Autobot before turning back to the online chat I was on. Halloween was a week away and Sunny had been helping me try to find a costume with no luck in sight.

 **Super Girl: I still have no idea what to do. I am not going to go as a Werewolf like last year.**

 **Super Boy: I know, but what else do you have in mind then?**

 ** _Green Arro w has arrived._**

 **Green Arrow: Do I dare ask why you look like your mopping?**

I withdrew to see Ratchet, Prowl and Rob across the room looking at me with narrowed eyes and I sighed. Rob pulled out his phone and I groaned.

 _ **Martian Man-Hunter has arrived.**_

 _ **Green Lantern has arrived.**_

 _ **Batman has arrived.**_

 **Martian Man-Hunter: What is wrong Moonchaser?**

 **Green Lantern: What's up?**

 **Batman: Why the hell do I hear that your mopping.**

Sunny looked at me with a snort and I elbowed him before replying.

 **Super Girl: I'm not mopping! I'm trying to figure out what to do for my Halloween costume. I refuse to go with anything less then what I could do. So far, Sunny keeps wanting to go with Werewolf and Vampire again.**

 **Green Lantern: Your talking about the Halloween Party next weekend aren't you?**

 **Batman: Sarah and Annie are going as witches, I'm as stuck as you are on the subject.**

 **Green Arrow: Must you were a costume?**

 **Martian Man-Hunter: I don't think I even want to know.**

 **Super Girl: If you haven't noticed, it's the costume or numerous pranks. Halloweens for tricks and treats guys.**

 **Super Boy: She's gonna do either or so I'm taking the safer route. Tough I am considering letting her do a prank for the Justice League that includes fireworks and neon orange and green spray paint.**

 **Green Lantern: Why not go as the Super Girl? We could all go as our aliases.**

My eyes turned to the soldier and I looked at him in surprise before an evil grin lit my face.

 **Batman: Man, we could have a ruckus on our hands.**

 **Super Boy: So? When haven't we created a ruckus. We've been at this for a few months now.**

 **Martian Man-Hunter: I'm going to regret this but Optimus thinks it's a good idea. I guess that means I'm in regardless**

 **Green Arrow: Fine, it be worth it to see the Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jolts expressions.**

I looked at Sunny before I took out my journal and a pen from subspace and started to write down my ideas. The page quickly filling up in only moments as everything I imagined was laid to the poor paper.

 **Super Girl: Leave the planning and supplies to us. I know some people who can get us what we will need.**

 **Martian Man-Hunter: This stays here.**

 **Batman: No bringing explosives to my house twins. I've seen the damage you did to yours after you had fireworks.**

 **Super Boy: Then where can we keep them?**

 **Green Arrow: Wheeljack's spare lab. He's not using it any time soon.**

 **Super Girl: Fine.**

 **Super Boy: Fine.**

* * *

"You guys are going to give someone a heart attack." Solus said as she looked over the list of supplies Sunny and I'd put together.

"Bah, we do that on a regular basis. Can you get us what we need?" I asked with a shit eating grin. The lone female Prime sighed.

"Do you know who I am? Who my _Aunt_ is? This stuff is easy. We'll have it in the hanger by morning. I'll let the other's know that appearing in the spare hanger would not be good for their health." She said, ruffling my hair. I squawked, as I leapt back to try and fix my hair, Sunny and Solus both laughing at the scowl I sent their way.

"Slaggers." I cursed, walking away I have a slight whine. Now I had to go fix my hair again. _Stupid fragging rats nest!_

* * *

 _::Someone's going to catch us_ ma soeur _.::_ Sunny said with a sigh we crawled through the ventilation system in our human forms. The box of supplies was being dragged behind us as we made our way towards where we needed to do our work.

: _:We'll be fine_ mon frere _all we have to worry about is falling through the vents... Like that one.::_ I was full blown laughing as Sunny fell through a vent in front of me. When I reached the now open vent, I looked down to the ground about twenty feet below where Sunny was laying with a groan.

 _::I fragging hate you slagger.::_ He growled, smacking me over the bond while I just kept grinning.

 _::No you don't.::_

* * *

 **Batman: Wow.**

 **Green Lantern: ...How?**

 **Super Girl: You should know better by now. Don't ask about a ninja's secrets. ;P**

 **Batman: Just keep it out of my house Moony.**

 **Super Girl: Will do! LOL**

 **Batman: Very funny.**

* * *

The NEST crew was nervous, and with good right to be. The party had started and no one seen Moonchaser or Sunrunner. Jazz had just shrugged, saying apparently they'd gotten in trouble and that was why Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet, Will and Rob also weren't present yet.

The Autobot's just took it as it was. Ironhide was with Sarah, his holoform holding little Annabelle's as both stood with the Witwicky's, Epp's, Bee, Jazz and Mikaela talking. Ironhide, with persuasion from Moony and an order from his Prime, was dressed as a Grim Reaper.

Mikaela dressed as a vampire bride while Sam dressed up as her vampire. She'd never admit it, but Moonchaser and Sunrunner's intervention to get the two to match had been one of her favourite meddling's so far from the Eclipse Twins.

Bee was sporting the look of a young DJ who matched considerably in clothing to Jazz's, once again, the twins doing.

Jolt, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were off talking with Fig and Miles in another corner of the room, worried looks crossing their faces. They were worried more about the Justice League at that point then anything. Rumors hadn't been any help in finding out who each was and the group was sure they'd appear during the party.

Graham was watching in amusement as he talked with some of the other soldiers.

"Where on Earth are they? Their going to miss the party." Sarah said as she took back Annabelle from Ironhide. Judy too wearing a concerned face. Before Ironhide could once again explain why the group wasn't there the lights went out, the muic kicked off and a projector kicked on.

"Slag..." Ironhide cursed and Sarah smacked the holoform on the arm. Words started to appear on the wall in a rather Halloween print. The words? A Justice League Presentation.

 **"You see them, but never know them."** A female voice came over the speakers in the room, cackling following.

 **"I think it's about time you learn, exactly who _they_ are."** A male voice laughed.

 **"Ladies and gents, meet your Justice League!"** Another female voice said. A rumbling was heard before the hanger doors slid open.

"Da frag?" Jazz said as he and everyone else looked at the large stage with wide eyes/optics. Large screens were showing the spinning simple logo of the Justice League while small lights at the end of the stage illuminated the silhouettes of the seven figure's posing on the stage. One corner was dedicated to what they had to guess was the DJ station with five people standing behind the bright orange tables.

 _ **"Hey-O here comes the danger up in this club**_  
 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**_  
 _ **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**_  
 _ **Everybody sing, Hey-O**_  
 _ **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**_  
 _ **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**_  
 _ **This is your last warning, a courtesy call"**_

The words spilled out of the speaker's in a combination of Sunrunner and Moonchaser's voices as light's started to kick on, lighting one figure at a time in random order. Anyone (mech and human) with a drink in their mouth had swiftly spewed it out in astonishment as the first person to be shown on the stage was a smirking Robert Epps dressed in the Green Lantern uniform from the live-action movie, even the ring on his finger was glowing green.

 _ **"Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club**_  
 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**_  
 _ **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot"**_

Next was whom everyone knew, Ratchet's holoform wearing the exact same clothing of Oliver Quinn, the Green Arrow, with a bow in his arms. He even went as far as firing at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both (and everyone standing with them) ended up covered in neon orange and green paint.

 _ **"Everybody sing, Hey-O**_  
 _ **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**_  
 _ **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**_  
 _ **This is your last warning, a courtesy call."**_

The next person to appear was Sunrunner, decked out in black cargo pants, and a black Super Man t-shirt with his arms crossed over his chest. He was holding a microphone and as he sang, he sent a wink around the room, causing eye rolls and laughter.

 _ **"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way**_  
 _ **When it hits it shakes me to the core**_  
 _ **And makes me stronger than before"**_

Jaw's that weren't hanging open dropped when the green skinned holoform of Prowl was lit up. Dressed in a blue shorts, red belt and gold buckle, with the blue cape and red straps, he looked like he'd stepped out of the original TV series.

 _ **"It's not a question about trust  
**_ _ **But will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real**_

 _ **I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not juts rotting"**_

Batman was next, and everybody had a guess on just who their Batman was just form the previous four. Again, from the movie, Will was dressed exactly as his part dedicated to, he was even scowling exactly like Batman at a few soldiers just to make them shrink back.

 ** _"Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Let;s get this thing shaking like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call"  
_**

By that point in time, it was no surprise to see the white haired femme standing on the stage in a blue Super Man long sleeve, gold belt, red mini shirt, and dark read heeled boots that reached up to just below her skirt. She blew a kiss right before the light above her went out.

 _ **"There's a rumble in the floor  
**_ _ **So get prepared for war  
**_ _ **When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
**_ _ **When it shakes up everything around  
**_ _ **But survival is a must  
**_ _ **So will you stand with us  
**_ _ **Can you feel it, make it real  
**_ _ **Make me feel it**_

 _ **I think it might wash away tonight**_  
 _ **Awaken from this never ending fight**_  
 _ **It takes more than meets the eye**_  
 _ **This war we're fighting is not just rotting**_

 _ **Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**_  
 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**_  
 _ **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**_  
 _ **Everybody sing, Hey-O**_  
 _ **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**_  
 _ **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**_  
 _ **This your last warning, a courtesy call"**_

Though they expected it, no one was prepared still for Optimus's holoform looking like Superman himself. He looked as regal as the Man of Steel himself as he looked at everyone. No one ever doubt the rumour's of Optimus's rather wicked sense of humour. Especially now that they knew it had been Optimus and the twin's idea to put fake snow in every bunk and quarter's of those who'd tried to help the twins unravel the previously secret prank ring known as the Justice League.

 ** _"Hey-O, her comes the danger up in the club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We're gonna turn it up till it get's too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell 'em to turn it out till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call..."_**

The voices of the twins cut out before the lights on the stage when on, lighting up the three women and a man arguing behind the other man who was looking exasperated with his purple shades on. The man arguing was a brute of a man, bigger than Optimus and Ironhide, wearing a black muscle shirt with an orange dragon symbol on his left breast.

The two of the girls were completely identical minus the rather obvious difference in wardrobe colour with their black hair and purple eyes. Most of the group speculated that the new twins were wearing contacts and didn't think further on it.

The last women, was a women in her thirties with golden blonde hair and blue eyes as she seemed to argue more with the man then the twins. One twin looked like she'd had enough (the one wearing blue) and she stepped up to the microphone beside the man wearing shades and spoke.

 **"There you have it NEST. Give a round of applause for your Justice League!"** Everyone on base who hadn't been subjugated to the Justice League's pranks, applauded, whistled and some even yelled their support, Bee and Jazz among them.

"No wonder the Eclipse twins never got in trouble." Mikaela chuckled, more laughter spilling out before everyone but those at the DJ station and the twin's abandoned the stage.

 **"I heard this was a party, come on guy's!"** Moony cheered as she pumped the fist holding her microphone. The two girls, a panther (for real, there was a panther on the stage, it followed the black wearing twin and sat right beside her like a body guard) and Sunny joined her in rocking out to numerous songs while the other three stayed up in the DJ station.

"Dude, your the Justice League?!" Miles nearly yelled as the other five Leaguer's joined their little group. Will and Rob getting kisses from their wives and squeals from the Rob's kids as they clung to their dad and chattered on about how cool he looked in his costume.

"We had to teach the other's a lesson some how." Ratchet gruffed before everyone broke into laughter at the group of cursing and swearing pranksters, Sam and Bee among them.

"How did you manage all of this? The party started not half an hour ago." Judy asked and the superhero dressed men all looked towards the stage.

"This is the twin's we're talking about, I have no doubt's they had more then just a little help." Prowl said with a roll of his eyes, no one missing the fond look in them, like a proud father.

"Good point."

 _ **"Something evil's watching over you**_

 _ **Comin' from the sky above**_

 _ **And there's nothing you can do**_

 _ **Prepare to strike**_

 _ **There'll be no place to run**_

 _ **When your caught within the grip**_

 _ **Of the evil Unicron**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **More than meets the eye**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **Robots in disguise**_

 _ **Strong enough to break the bravest heart**_

 _ **So we have to pull together**_

 _ **We can't stay worlds apart**_

 _ **To stand divided we will surely fall**_

 _ **Until our darkest hour**_

 _ **When the light will save us all**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **More than meets the eye**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **Robots in disguise**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **Autobots wage their battle**_

 _ **To destroy the evil forces**_

 _ **Of the Decepticons**_

 _ **It's judgement day and now we've made our stand**_

 _ **And now the powers of darkness**_

 _ **Have been driven from our land**_

 _ **The battle's over but the war has just begun**_

 _ **And this way it will remain til the day when all are one**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **Transformers**_

 _ **Transformers"**_

* * *

 **Dreamer: There you have it ladies and gents! A Eclipse Twin spin to Halloween and the world of Transformers. Hope you enjoyed. For more on the Dimensional Drive and those in it (and a few spoilers) check out my other stories, Dimensional Drive, Moony and the Blues, Online Fun, Former's TV, and A Pittance of Time (my Remembrance Day story).** _*Disappears towards the kitchen for lunch*_

 **Moony:** _*Pops out of the vents with Sunny*_ **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sunny: Idiots... Let us know what you think in your reviews. I know dreamer can't wait to read them.**

 **Moony:** **You're supposed to convince them to review not put them to sle-**

 **Sunny:** _*Glares at his twin*_ **I dare you to finish that quote Moony. I dare you.**

 **Moony:** _*Runs away cackling*_

 **Dreamer:** _*Reappears with bag of popcorn*_ **The songs are Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch and the 80's movie Transformers Theme Song by Lion.** **  
**

 **Till next time mon ami!**

 **HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT! ;3**


End file.
